


don't threaten me with a good time

by yestoday



Series: pretty nice (hogwarts au) [3]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I Tried, M/M, like all sequels it may not be as good as the first one, this is a sequel to 'house of cards'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggles teaching purebloods about magic, a not-so-secret relationship, being stuck in the infirmary for two whole weeks, a who-can-be-the-most-embarrassing-boyfriend competition and books (a lot of books).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pull a rabbit out of a hat (slytherin-ravenclaw)

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to sungjun (the user) for this prompt! sorry it took me so long to get around to it :') um the title is a panic! at the disco song because I happened to be listening to it...

"Are you sure your parents don't mind?" Jinwook asks in concern as Wooseok drags him through the crowds of people.

 

"Yeah, they're fine," Wooseok replies dismissively, keeping one hand firmly in Jinwook's as he scans the area around them. His eyes catch onto a bright blue banner flying from a building nearby. "It's over there!"

 

"But you only come home in the summer. And you're spending your time showing me around," Jinwook worries. "Wouldn't you rather be home with them?"

 

"You're important to me too," Wooseok shrugs. He doesn't see Jinwook's ears turn a bright shade of red as he busies himself with getting them through the crowd to the building. 

 

"We're here!" Wooseok announces as they come to a stop in front of the sign that reads 'The Magic Circle Show: Today 4PM'. 

 

"Okay, I know you told me this is Muggle magic," Jinwook begins, glancing around them nervously. "But how can Muggles do magic? Are you sure it isn't a bunch of rogue wizards just putting on a show to earn some spare Galleons? What if the Ministry of Magic shows up? Is this illegal? How do you know it's not illegal? Wooseok, maybe we should--"

 

Wooseok kisses him, cutting him off abruptly. Jinwook nearly jumps, startled, but slowly relaxes into the familiar comforting feeling of Wooseok's lips on his.

 

"It's not illegal," Wooseok pulls away after a short while, squeezing Jinwook's hand. "Stop worrying babe. Now come on, we're not going to get good seats!"

 

Jinwook just nods, still a little in shock from the sudden kiss, but he follows Wooseok into the building. Following the signs, they turn a few corners and go up a flight of stairs before ending up in an air-conditioned amphitheater which is about half-filled already.

 

Wooseok quickly goes and sits in one of the empty seats in the third row, while Jinwook stands in the aisle still looking skeptical.

 

"What?" the Slytherin lifts an eyebrow at him, gesturing to the seat next to him. "Don't you want to sit? Or you could sit in my lap if you want--"

 

"No, I'm okay," Jinwook sits down hastily, ignoring Wooseok's smirk. "I just don't understand how Muggles can do magic."

 

"You'll see," Wooseok reaches over to grab Jinwook's hand, carefully lacing their fingers together.

 

For the next five minutes until the show starts, Wooseok starts telling the Ravenclaw about the rumor he heard recently about a Hufflepuff named Yein and a Gryffindor called Sungjun secretly dating. Jinwook gives him a disapproving look for gossiping, but listens all the same until the lights suddenly go off save for a spotlight in the middle of the stage.

 

"It's starting!" Jinwook states rather unnecessarily, cutting off Wooseok's sentence. The Slytherin pouts at him for a second, before playfully poking his cheek, "Hmm, I thought you were scared it was illegal?"

 

Jinwook rolls his eyes, not tearing them away from the stage. "Quiet! I won't be able to hear the spells."

 

"There are no spells," Wooseok mutters, slightly amused as he watches Jinwook practically bounce up and down in his seat when a booming voice echoes throughout the theater, announcing the arrival of the first magician

  
Said magician makes his entrance descending from the ceiling, suspended in thin air. Wooseok snickers as he watches Jinwook's eyes go wide. The Ravenclaw may be top of the class in school, but he didn't take Muggle Studies, and boy was he hopeless at this. Wooseok could see the thin metal wires holding the man up; Jinwook, on the other hand...

 

"How does he fly without a broomstick!" Jinwook hisses urgently at his boyfriend. "Only Voldemort can do that! Are they related? Is this Dark Magic?"

 

"No," Wooseok interrupts his ramble with a practiced smoothness and an affectionate smile which he quickly covers up with a derisive snort. "But it _is_ going to be a long show."

 

* * *

 

 

"How did he do that?" Jinwook frantically pulls at his hair in agitation. "How could he just... pull a rabbit out of a hat? Did he Transfigure it? But from what? There was nothing in the hat! Did he Accio a rabbit? But we would've seen it! He didn't even have a wand!"

 

Wooseok snickers, stopping only to shoot a dirty look at the other people sitting nearby who were side-eyeing Jinwook. The pureblood is just excited, and yeah Wooseok's kind of protective of him.

 

Meanwhile, the next magician onstage snaps his fingers in front of a 'random' volunteer from the audience (Wooseok knows better. He's seen Now You See Me) and the girl instantly falls asleep. There are gasps from the audience, including Jinwook, who quickly slaps Wooseok's arm.

 

"Ow! What?" Wooseok raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"Did he just use the Imperius Curse?" Jinwook whispers in aghast. "That's illegal!"

 

Wooseok bursts out laughing. Jinwook looks mildly offended. "What?"

 

The Slytherin wipes a tear from the corner of his eye and squeezes Jinwook's hand. "You're just cute."

 

Jinwook blushes, huffs and turns back to the stage.

 

* * *

 

"That was amazing," Jinwook says in wonderment as they walk out of the theater after the show. "Muggle magic is so weird! They don't have wands and they don't have spells... they just do it!"

 

Wooseok laughs, swinging his and Jinwook's intertwined hands. "Did you enjoy the show?"

 

"Yeah. Muggles really are brilliant," Jinwook answers thoughtfully, then grins. "I mean, I knew that already. You're pretty brilliant."

 

Wooseok fights (really, extremely hard) to keep his blush down, and fails. "Thanks, or whatever," he mumbles.

 

"But I don't understand how she sawed that boy in half and then put him back together," Jinwook frowns. "I thought if you sawed someone in half, in any world, they stayed in half."

 

"I'll tell you how after we go get dinner," Wooseok promises, bringing their hands up to kiss Jinwook's knuckles. Then, deciding he was being too disgustingly sweet, "All your talking made my stomach digest lunch faster."

 

Jinwook laughs, before wrapping his arms around Wooseok's neck and pressing a kiss to Wooseok's cheek. "Thank you for bringing me to the show," Jinwook murmurs into his ear. Wooseok ignores the way his skin gets goosebumps and a shiver runs down his spine. 

 

"You might be welcome if you kiss me properly," he says instead, voice teasing. Jinwook rolls his eyes (for the nth time that day) but leans in anyway.

 

They end up forgetting about dinner.


	2. irrelevancy and extravagancy (hufflepuff-gryffindor)

Yein feels eye daggers boring into his back, and he knows exactly who they belong to, but he can't bring himself to care.

 

"I really like the Holy Harpies, mostly," the Hufflepuff girl he's talking to, Yuna, giggles. It's a pretty laugh, but Yein thinks that he prefers the deep, low chuckle of a certain Gryffindor.

 

Forcing himself not to dwell on those thoughts, he smiles back at Yuna. "I'm more of a Puddlemere person myself."

 

"Guess I'll see you in the other side of the field then," Yuna teases, punching his arm lightly.

 

Yein swears he hears a plate or something break behind him. The corners of his lips twitched upwards (yeah, maybe he's enjoying this). "Bring it on, Choi," he says playfully back.

 

Yuna laughs and opens her mouth to reply, but her eyes catch onto something behind Yein and she stops. Yein feels a little like a deer caught in the headlights as a very familiar (and very annoyed) voice rings out, "Yein, can I talk to you for a second?"

 

Yein quickly weighs his options. On one hand, it would seem weird if he denied Sungjun's request, and look like he's avoiding him for no reason at all. On the other hand, he really doesn't want to talk to Sungjun. Yuna's staring at him too. Maybe the whole Great Hall is staring at him.

 

"Fine," he gets up quickly, and doesn't really care if people look surprised because Seon Yein, the nicest Hufflepuff alive, is glaring at Lee Sungjun, the really tall Gryffindor. "Let's go." 

 

He doesn't storm out of the Great Hall, but he does walk angrily, and he hopes Sungjun gets the message. He doesn't stop in the Entrance Hall, though, and keeps walking down the corridor.

 

"Huffie!" Sungjun calls after him. In several strides (damn it) he's caught up to Yein and has his wrist in his hand, forcing the Hufflepuff to stop speed walking.

 

"Holy Helga, Sungjun, when will you stop calling me that?" Yein snaps back. Sungjun looks stunned for a second, and Yein feels bad. "Sorry," he mutters.

 

"It's okay," Sungjun regains his composure. "So, what were you talking about with Choi Yuna?" Yein can tell that's he's trying to sound indifferent. It's not working very well.

 

"Quidditch," Yein answers, trying not to sound too smug.

 

"Oh," Sungjun says. Then, "You seemed very happy."

 

"It was a nice conversation," Yein shrugs, sending Sungjun a side glance. He still looks annoyed. "What's wrong? Weren't you the one who insisted that we don't tell anyone about us?"

 

Sungjun stiffens and doesn't meet Yein's eyes. "That's not-"

 

"Not what? Important? Relevant? Sure. And neither are you in the process of me having a conversation with Yuna," Yein makes to walk off again, before realizing that Sungjun is still holding onto his wrist. "Let go."

 

"Why am I not relevant? I'm your boyfriend." Sungjun asks, ignoring his request.

 

"And the only two people who know that are me and you," Yein says, not caring if he sounds snide and a maybe a little hurt. "Sungjun, let go."

 

Surprisingly,  Sungjun lets go of his wrist. Then he turns around, and walks away without another word.

 

Yein kicks the wall next to him, wincing when his foot connects with it. He refuses to stare longingly after Sungjun. "Stupid, dumbass Gryffindor."

 

* * *

 

Sungjun doesn't talk to Yein for a week. Yein tries not to feel too upset or deprived or miss him too much, and resists the urge to just run over and kiss the Gryffindor every time he walks into the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Yein is extremely surprised, to say the least, when he walks into the Entrance Hall one day and finds a huge red banner floating above the set of doors leading to the Great Hall. Shiny cursive letters spell out the words 'SEON YEIN IS LEE SUNGJUN'S' across the banner, and everybody's staring and Yein is fairly sure he's about to combust.

 

He turns around with half a mind to burrow under his sheets back in the dormitory and never come out until Voldemort has a daughter, but goddamn Lee Sungjun is standing there, blocking his way with the most attractive smirk ever playing on his lips.

 

"Sungjun," Yein swallows with some difficulty, torn between wanting to hit him and wanting to kiss him. He faces this dilemma way too often. "What are you doing?"

 

"Well, you said it yourself," Sungjun shrugs. "No one knows but me and you. Now everybody knows." He takes a step closer, and Yein doesn't move away. 

 

"Seon Yein is mine," Sungjun articulates each word loudly and clearly, and Yein is sure that the shade of red his face currently is has never been seen on humans before. 

 

"W-what ab-about," Yein stammers, slipping over his words because Sungjun just took another step closer to him, and wow this is the closest they've been since their talk a week ago. "You wanted to keep it secret."

 

Sungjun shrugs. "I don't really care anymore. You're mine, and I want everybody to know it."

 

Yein can't reply to that. He's at such a loss for words and he really, truly doesn't know how to react. He's overwhelmed but overjoyed, embarrassed but in the best way possible.

 

Luckily for him, Sungjun reacts for the both of them. He takes another step forward, closing the gap between the two of them, then leans down to press their lips together.

 

Yein is vaguely aware of some cheering in the background from the students in the Entrance Hall, but then all he can feel is Sungjun's lips against his and Sungjun's arms around his waist and wow it's been a whole week and he'd really,  _really_ missed the Gryffindor.

 

Speaking of which.

 

Yein pulls away (at great personal cost) to give Sungjun a disbelieving look. "Why did you make the banner red and gold?"

 

Sungjun looks slightly annoyed (probably because Yein stopped kissing him) but just gives him a little smile as a reply. Yein huffs, "Confess to the Hufflepuff using Gryffindor colors, of course..."

 

"I don't need to confess to you again," Sungjun reminds him, snickering a little. "You're already mine." He tacks on, as an afterthought, "But I don't mind doing it again, I love you Huffie."

 

Yein's face flushes again, and he decides to ignore everything else and just kiss Sungjun again.

 

* * *

 

 

They get detention for being disruptive during schooltime. Sungjun argues that the banner didn't really obstruct anyone from doing their own things. Professor Lee dryly remarks that making out in the middle of the hallway did.

 

* * *

 

 

"What do you mean you already knew?" Yein asks Yuna, thoroughly confused.

 

Yuna shrugs her shoulders. "I mean, it was kind of obvious. You were always staring at him from across the room, and when you looked away he started staring at you."

 

"But that doesn't-" Yein begins to protest, only to be cut off.

 

"Plus you always wish him good luck before a game," Yuna continues. When Yein opens his mouth to rebut that, too, Yuna beats him to it. "And a few of us saw you two making out in the alley behind Honeydukes. Honestly, did you even try to hide it?"

 

Yein sits back in his chair and processes this. So if Yuna already knew that his and Sungjun's secret relationship existed...

 

Yuna grinned at him, as if she'd just read his mind. "Not as much of a secret as you thought, hmm?"

 

Yein surmises that just maybe, he and Sungjun were bad at keeping secret relationships a secret.

 


End file.
